Mirror Mirror on the wall
by Proud.Italian
Summary: America has always hated mirrors, and nobody knew why. Now overcome by brotherly love Canada wants to find out. Sry for the sukish summary and title. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

America hated mirrors. Nobody knew why. Not even his own mother, Native America*. Everytime he would pass a mirror he would avoid the reflection. His house was mirror free, except for the guest room which he never bothers entering.

Even when he passes a river or a lake he avoids the reflection. Some people_ coughPrussiacough _even try tricking him into looking into a mirror but he would always avoid the gaze or just close his eyes.

His own** states**, which were like **children** to him, couldn't get him to look into a mirror. Canada, being the loving brother he is, would always try to ask him, but America can never see him(though Canada is starting to think he is just pretending he can't see him).

Finally Canada had enough and decided to confront him.

* * *

><p>Canda decided to ask him while he is at his happiness. Which meant when America was eating.<p>

"Really bro I can come over for breakfast" asked America. He was suprised that Canada invited him. Usually he would just barged into his house , which of course angered the canadian.

"Yeah, its been a long time since we ever hung out together so I decided having breakfast together will let us catch up" Said Canada as he was nailing the windows shut.

"Gee thanks Canadia I'll be there by tomarrow." said a happy american before he hanged up.

Canada couldn't help but smirk when he heard that America would be coming over.

"Canada I'm going to...Canada...WHY DID YOU NAIL THE WINDOWS SHUT" screamed a very angry native american.

"Oh...u-um... hi Mom" Said a very nervouse Canada.

Native America just stared at her youngest son and just shook her head.

"You know what I don't want to know" she said as she walked out of Canada's house.

Honestly sometimes she thought Canada was the crazy one and not America.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I hoped you like it so far. I will continue this tomarrow. Hopefully <em>**

**_Native America*- This is my OC. Native America is the mother of Canada and America._**

**_I do not own America or Canada . They belong to Hidekazu Himaruya._**

**_My Oc Native America belongs to me._**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada was making his 30th batch of pancakes when he heard a big BANG.

"Canadia the hero is here" shouted America as he walk into the house like he owned it.

"Oh good, please take a seat" Canada said as he watched America walk to the dining room.

_Good, everything is going according to my ultimate plan_.

"Umm Canada, why are you laughing so creepy" said a very scared America.

"Oh its nothing" said Canada.

_Whew that was close_

* * *

><p>Canada placed the last plate of pancakes on the table. He sat across from America, who by the way was looking at the mountains and mountains of pancakes like it was heaven.<p>

After several minutes America and Canada were just talking like regular brothers. After seeing America eating his 15th pancake Canada dared to ask.

"America why don't you like mirrors"

It was as if time itself froze. The fork was halfway to America's mouth when it dropped. America then cleared his throat and put on a fake smile.

"Canada, Yo Canada where are you" shouted America.

"America" Canada whispered.

"Canada, you know I don't like playing these games"

"America please..."

"Canada c'mon, its not funny anymore"

"Alfred"

Silence fell onto the room.

"Yes Matthew" said America, a.k.a Alfred.

Canada, or Matthew, looked up at his older brother. "Tell me"

Alfred sighed. he leaned against the chair and opened his mouth as if he was about to speak.

Then he bolted towards the window.

"C'mon you stupid window open" he grunted

"It's no use Alfred. I nailed them shut yesterday." said a very tired looking Matthew.

Alfred sighed. He knew he was going to tell him anyways. He walked towards the living room and sat on the couch. He waited until he felt the couch shift, which was his signal to begin.

"It all began after a couple of years after the revolution against Old Brit. Sure things were a bit rough but I was doing alright. I thought I had everything since I had my freedom. At that time I had slaves. I always knew it was wrong to treat people like property because of

their skin color, but I don't know why I still kept slaves. Since the day I figured out slavery was wrong I would get these dreams. I would dream of a person who looks just like me but has a gray suite on. His hair was also lighter than mine and his eyes darker as well. He

kept telling me slavery was the best thing that happened. He kept saying that I shouldn't get rid of slaves."

"Three months past and during those three months the dreams got worse and more violent. When I woke up one day I felt strange. I had this major headache that felt as if someone broke my skull. It didn't take long for me to realize that I saw everything clear. Nothing was

blurry like it used to be. At first I thought I might have slept with my glasses on again, but when I touched my face they weren't there. I thought I might have gone crazy, but I ignored the strange feeling and continued my day as if nothing happened. Later that day I went

to the south to see how everything was going so far. Thats when I saw him. The person who hounted my dreams.

""Morning Alfred" said the thing. "Who- who are you" "I'm you silly, but please call me Albert" I would lie if I said I wasn't scared. He looked just like how he looked in my dreams. Except this time he had Texas. He had my glasses. "Your not fit to be this country Alfred. I am

the true America." he said while smirking. "No" I said "I am America" He just smiled at me. It was a twisted smile. "Fine then let the best country win" he said. He turned around and left. After that he has taken over the southern part and made his own flag. I remeber going

insane. I felt as if he was everyone. I lashed out on Mom and on my boss. I was even close to hitting you just because you looked like me which meant you looked like him. But my boss kept me sane by telling me everything was alright"

"My boss, Abraham Lincoln, told me we had to fight the southern part of me and I agreed. At that point I wanted to free all the slaves. All of my doubts of freeing the slaves were gone when Albert left me. I was determined to free the slaves."

"4 years has pass, and I was still fighting. Me and Albert were fighting, not with guns, but with swords. He had the same strength as me and the same movements, but he had different weaknesses. It wasn't untill I had the upperhand that I knew I was going to win. I easily

knock his sword out of his hand and held the sword close to his neck. "Good job North" He said as he closed his eyes. "Goodbye South" I whispered as I dug my sword deeper into his neck. Then he grabbed my leg and everything went black."

"I woke up after 6 days. I was then informed what happened. The war ended, but my boss was killed. I remember I cried. He was a good boss. He helped me keep my sanity as well as Mom. When the Confederate General finally surrender on June 22 or 23, I don't remember, I

was finally at peace. Or at least I thought I was.

Silence fell upon them.

* * *

><p>"Brother, you still didn't tell me why you don't like mirrors."<p>

"It's better if I show you" he stood up and started to walk. Matthew followed him.

Before Matthew knew it they were in the bathroom. Alfred stood infront of the mirror, though he wasn't looking at it.

"What do you see Matt" Alfred said while using Matthews nickname.

"I see you reflection"

Alfred just smiled. He took a deep breath and turned around to see his reflection. Matt just stared at the mirror. In a matter of seconds the image changed.

What Matt saw he could not believe. The reflection was still Alfred but it was different at the same time. The other Alfred had light blonde hair but dark blue eyes. The other Alfred also had a gray uniform. He was also bleeding. Right on the neck area. It was obviouse this

was not Alfred. It was Albert, or better known as Confederate states of America.

"Why, hello North. I see you brought little brother with you " the reflection said. Matthew jumped. He sure didn't excpect the reflection to talk.

"Shut up South." Alfred said as he walked out of the bathroom. Matt, of course followed closley behind.

"This is why I don't like mirrors. Everytime I look at them he comes out. He reminds me of how I almost became insane." Alfred then felt the tears. It wasn't untill he felt Canada's arm around him that he knew Canada was there for him.

"Al I have to ask you a favor"

"What is it little brother" said Alfred.

"Can you hellp me take the nails off the windows."

Alfred smiled and agreed.

* * *

><p>When Native America return from wherever she was suprise to see her two children sleeping on the couch while holding hands. She smiled and got a blanket to cover them. It wasn't untill she saw the nails on the table next to the couch that made her wonder what they were doing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm finally done. I hopw you liked it. I'll be taking request. Just tell me the pairing and their relationship status and some of the plot.<strong>

**Anyways, I'm sry if some of the info is inncorrect. Also please forgive me on my spelling errors and forgive me if its a bit OC.**

**Hetalia dosen't belong to me.**


End file.
